


【莫萨】疑问

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 萨列里在做爱的时候总是哭，莫扎特不知道为什么。





	【莫萨】疑问

萨列里在做爱的时候总是哭。  
眼泪顺着脸颊滑进鬓发，有的时候又掉到他自己身体的其他角落。  
莫扎特会把他们都舔干净的，用舌尖，或是轻吻他发红的眼眶。只是莫扎特不明白，他知道萨列里比他坚强的多，萨列里失去双亲，远离兄弟，处于宫廷漩涡中心甚至鲜少有真正的朋友，因此足够坚强才足够让他存活。  
所以莫扎特相当困惑，从他们第一次做起。他还记得刚刚开始时萨列里还是一如既往的矜持模样，疏离、高傲与恰到好处的冷淡笼罩着他。但当莫扎特进入他的时候，当他无法抑制住自己的声音的时候，萨列里就哭出来了。他像被击碎，他的自尊，他的骄傲都在一瞬间灰飞烟灭，他哭泣着发出颤抖的呻吟，胡乱地去拥抱莫扎特，双腿缠的更紧。  
“求您...求您...”  
莫扎特只能在破碎的语句中找到这些，恍惚间觉得萨列里是溺水的人在向神明祈求救援。莫扎特发觉了，他发觉萨列里是太缺少爱了。从来没有人会给他如此炽热的拥抱，没有人会接受他坦诚的自我，没有人让他感觉被爱。  
所以莫扎特放任他哭，每一次。  
他会将那些泪水吻去。  
他会说我爱您，安东尼奥。  
我爱您的一切，您的伤痛，您的欢愉。  
——请您只在我的怀抱中哭泣。

**Author's Note:**

> 好想看米con...怎么还没到23号...


End file.
